


В старой конторе

by EstateGiallo



Series: Жизнь после побега [3]
Category: Farsantes
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstateGiallo/pseuds/EstateGiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гильермо прилетает из Испании на свадьбу сына.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В старой конторе

**Author's Note:**

> К серии пишется вбоквел Miauka77 (кроссовер с фандомом Шерлока BBC) "Тот человек".

\- Эта женщина невыносима! Клянусь тебе, еще неделя, и я сам отправлю ее к психоаналитику! Я ее люблю – вот знаешь как, но – невыносима!

Гильермо треплет Бето по щеке, прислушиваясь к воплям Габи, доносящимся из офиса.

\- Эй, мужчина, ну что такое?! Ты знал, на ком женишься, - ласково говорит он.

\- Угу, - соглашается Бето, и они оба не выдерживают и хохочут, вдыхая дым, поднимающийся от асадо. 

Они в патио. Весна. Второй день после свадьбы Фабиана. У Габи очередные непримиримые противоречия с Маркосом. Слышно, как в их разговор вклинивается Соня, пытающаяся утихомирить обоих. У Гильермо все чаще создается впечатление, что она здесь – самый серьезный сотрудник и без нее бы все давно полетело к черту. 

Бето – причесан и дьявольски красив в цивилизованном пиджаке, он наконец-то закончил школу и на будущий год тоже собирается в университет. Если, конечно, соберется. Они с Габриэлой хотят двоих детей, и, возможно, что учиться в ближайшее время ему будет некогда. 

Слышно, как хлопает дверь кабинета Гильермо – это Соня ушла готовиться к экзаменам. В кабинете, - Гильермо поэтому не называет его бывшим, - все по-прежнему. Даже те же книги стоят на своих местах. И он как будто не принадлежит никому. У Маркоса и Габриэлы – два отдельных кабинета в той части дома, где наконец-то сделали ремонт, но они все равно то и дело сходятся в общем зале. Как бы эти двое ни спорили, они близки друг другу, они меняют друг друга.

Маркос и Соня – им, думает Гильермо, повезло. Поженились и сразу успокоились, как будто кто-то выключатель повернул. Сразу занялись другими делами, прибыльность конторы резко повысилась. Как адвокат Соня пойдет дальше Габриэлы. Эту все так и тянет по-прежнему доказывать, что она – не секретарь. 

Он улыбается, думая о них. Вот уж воистину, не все пары заканчивают одинаково. Прав был Педро, хотя и думал тогда не о том, еще как прав. Кажется, ему, Гильермо, еще никогда не было так радостно ощущать себя неправым.

Любуясь Бето, который сосредоточен на жарке и наконец-то догадался снять пиджак, он садится на скамейку, вспоминая, как сидел здесь когда-то в ужасном состоянии и Педро взял его за руку, и тогда он, пожалуй, впервые почувствовал его силу и решил, что этот парень справится со многим. Этот парень уже не один год справляется с ним. 

При мысли о Педро в груди защемило и стало очень хорошо и жарко. Гильермо снял галстук – с утра было полно разного рода дел – и стал вспоминать, как сьелито опять боялся отпускать его в Аргентину. И как они за неделю до этого вдруг решили съездить в какой-нибудь город, выбрали Сарагосу. В большие города их обычно не тянуло, но тут это было общее желание. Поехали на один день, с расчетом, чтобы следующим утром вернуться уже в Мадрид. Гильермо любил, когда они ездили куда-нибудь вдвоем. Ему нравилось смотреть на Педро за рулем, а Педро нравилось вести, и нравилось, что Гильермо на него смотрит. Иногда Педро, ловя его взгляды, видимо, задумывался о чем-то… интересном, потому что у того вдруг начинали полыхать уши. 

В Сарагосе они просто ходили по городу, отклоняясь, наверное, от всех туристических маршрутов. По счастью, праздник Святой Девы Пилар закончился неделю назад, и народу было на улицах не так уж много. Потом они зашли в Кафедральный собор и долго сидели там, взявшись за руки. Сколько они пробыли там? Час? Два? Никто из них не считал времени. Они просто сидели, не чувствуя под собой жесткой скамьи, молча, возможно, закрыв глаза, благодарили Бога за то, что дал им это. И потом в тот день у них уже не было настроения разговаривать. Но они и так понимали друг друга с полуслова, полужеста, полувзгляда, полудвижения навстречу друг другу. Вечером все-таки побродили по центру - не то чтобы рискнули, а просто это случилось само собой. Но у Гильермо было ощущение полной отделенности от всего остального мира – осенний вечер, площадь, он и Педро, и больше никого. Потом, утром по дороге домой их черт зачем-то понес в Сифуэнтес, они побродили по сонному городку, поглазели на старые церкви, потом, выбираясь оттуда, заехали в еще большую глушь. Педро, выйдя из машины, курил, а потом они стояли, обнявшись, на краю поля, на пустынной дороге, наверное, целый час. А теперь Гильермо не видел его почти две недели, и это казалось вечностью.

Бето что-то сказал.

\- Э? 

\- Пригляди, а? Я схожу посмотрю… 

Из дома снова доносились голоса. Кажется, пришла запоздалая клиентка.

Гильермо кивнул, поднялся, прошелся по патио. И вдруг среди горшков с цветами увидел старую фотографию в коричневой деревянной рамке. Сердце заколотилось, как маятник, сошедший с ума под воздействием двух магнитных полей сразу. Первый день Педро в офисе. Габи склеила ее тогда из двух. Он и ребята отдельно и Педро отдельно. Но это, кажется, другая. Да, точно. На этой, с другого конца, приклеен Маркос, а Педро вместе со всеми. 

\- Скучаешь по нему? – вдруг спросил из-за спины незаметно подошедший Бето.

Гильермо пожал плечами. Он не мог бы назвать это «скучает», как можно скучать по чему-то, что является частью тебя? Тут и ощущение постоянного присутствия человека рядом с тобой, и желание вернуться к нему поскорее, и тоска от того, что не можешь обнять его прямо сейчас. И боль от того, что ты разделен, и одновременно - сила от того, что он есть.

\- Передай ему, что мы все по нему скучаем тоже. Очень. У меня есть еще такая же. Я сейчас принесу. Передашь. 

Бето скрылся в студии. Гильермо усмехнулся. Судя по запаху, мясо, было уже готово, и Габи в кухне кричала Соне, чтобы та начинала резать салат. 

Вздохнул. Через неделю максимум он обнимет Педро, возможно, не в Барахасе, это все-таки риск, но когда Гильермо наконец сможет включить испанский телефон и они встретятся по дороге домой. И он сделает все, чтобы это было так. И еще сделает все, чтобы Педро однажды вернулся сюда, и сел вот здесь, за этим столом рядом с ним! 

А сейчас… Он улыбнулся разговорам, доносившимся из конторы, и в его душе мешались и гордость за то, что он создал здесь это пространство когда-то, и радость за выстоявших и выдержавших все и нашедших себя и свое место в жизни ребят. И боль от всего того, что пришлось испытать ему самому и тому, кто был с ним, и от того, что увело его, их отсюда. А еще – счастье, самое настоящее, безграничное и безусловное, счастье, от того, что ему удалось, пусть далеко, пусть хоть где-то, создать новый дом, и он скоро вернется туда к любимому и привезет с собой кусочек весны тому, который и сам словно весна. 

Сейчас же… сейчас пора было накрывать на стол. И Гильермо, продолжая улыбаться, пошел за вином.


End file.
